Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound
}} Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (ドラゴンボールZ 銀河ギリギリ!!ぶっちぎりの凄い奴, Doragon Bōru Zetto: Ginga Giri-Giri!! Butchigiri no Sugoi Yatsu; lit. "Dragon Ball Z: Galaxy at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy") is the ninth Dragon Ball Z movie. It was released in Japan on July 10, 1993, between episodes 196 and 197. The English version was dubbed by FUNimation Entertainment in August 17, 2004, and it was digitally remastered and re-released on February 10, 2009. Bridge Entertainment's title is Super Guy in the Galaxy. Summary "Many years have passed since Bojack was imprisoned in the heart of a star by the Kais as punishment for his despicable ways. But an unforeseen event broke Bojack free of his stellar lock down. Now he is back to avenge himself and to continue his ultimate desire...subjugating the entire universe! His first task? Take over the interstellar martial arts tournament and take out Earth's top fighters." Bojack is the main villain in this movie. As stated above, his goal is to conquer the universe and destroy all those that stand in his way. He was sealed by all four Kais in a star. However, according to North Kai, the seal broke when Goku teleported the devoluted, ready-to-self-explode Cell to North Kai's planet, killing him and Goku at the same time, and allowing Bojack to be freed. Having another World Martial Arts Tournament funded by X.S. Cash for his son's birthday, Mr. Satan invites everyone on Earth to a competition on a remote island. The Z Fighters all go except Vegeta, and Goku (who is still dead with North Kai) wishes he could compete as they watched the competition with a television. During the elimination rounds, Yamcha falls in the water while he was resting, Tien Shinhan loses to Future Trunks, and Piccolo forfeits his match against Krillin out of disgust for the latter's poor attempts at fighting him. Gohan, Future Trunks, Krillin, and an ordinary fighter reach the final where Mr. Satan's students are dressed as aliens and are to serve as foes for the warriors. However, Bojack and his four men have changed things in secret. The first is Zangya fighting Krillin (which she easily wins because he was hypnotized by her beauty), the second is Kogu and Future Trunks (Kogu later transforms), the third is Gohan against Bujin, the fourth is Bido killing Sumo wrestler Doskoi by strangling him with just one arm. To this, the audience screams in horror, and Tien and Yamcha decide to investigate. Mr. Satan tries whatever he can to avoid getting involved, believing them to be more powerful than Cell. Kogu manages to get the upper hand on Future Trunks and tried to kill him with his Devilish Blade, but Future Trunks turns into a Super Saiyan and blocks the sword attack, breaking it in the process. Future Trunks then kills Kogu by forcing his fist through his gut. As Future Trunks wonders what is happening, he is attacked by Bojack knocking him out. Vegeta senses a strong power level and decides to fly to where Future Trunks is, bringing his son's sword along with him. Gohan senses a powerful energy level and flies to the arena where the unconscious Krillin and Future Trunks lay. Yamcha and Tien try to help take down Bojack's gang, but they are easily taken down by a few hits. Gohan turns into a Super Saiyan and tries to fight them, but he is unsuccessful. He is about to be hit by Bojack's Full Power Energy Ball when Piccolo uses his Special Beam Cannon to deflect it. Gohan]] Piccolo tries to fight Bojack, but is overwhelmed by his might. Gohan rushes to save him, but before Bojack could finish Piccolo, Future Trunks intervenes by shooting lots of ki blasts, Bojack protected himself with the Psycho Barrier, Future Trunks decided to charge at him head-on, but was intercepted by Bujin's psychic threads, which drains him of his energy, causing him to revert to his base form as Bido took this opportunity to throw a sharpened metal piece at Future Trunks, Vegeta saves him (by throwing Future Trunks' sword in the way of the sharpened projectile). Future Trunks swiftly caught his sword, and sheath and equipped himself. With only Gohan, Vegeta, and Future Trunks left fighting Bojack and his gang, Vegeta and Bojack were shooting Ki Blasts at each other only to outmatch Vegeta. Future Trunks rushes to save him, but was intercepted by Zangya and Bujin. Vegeta is later taken down by Bojack when he transformed, while Future Trunks is getting beaten by Zangya (thanks to Bujin's psychic threads to hold him in place) and is later knocked out by Bojack's Galactic Blow to his chest. Eventually, Gohan is the only one left fighting. He tries to fight Bojack and his gang, however, Bojack is so powerful that Gohan is almost killed. Even though Mr. Satan tries to flee the island, he is sent by the audience to fight the aliens, and accidentally helps Gohan out of a tight spot, but Bojack fires a Ki Blast causing Mr. Satan to fall to the ground (comically, the ground he falls on had his shape when he touches the ground). Bojack proceeds to squeeze Gohan to death, also saying that he wants to thank Goku for freeing them and that killing Gohan would give him the message. Goku is angry of what is happening to his son, even asking King Kai if there is something to do, to which King Kai only replies by shaking his head. Gohan screams in pain only to show his teammates out cold. After all seems lost, Goku breaks the rules and uses Instant Transmission for a very short moment to free Gohan from Bojack's grasp. After this, he talks with his son and then goes right back to the Other World. Goku's words of encouragement give Gohan the power he needs to stand up to Bojack and his men. Gohan once again transforms into Super Saiyan 2 and unleashes his power. Bojack commanded Bujin and Bido to use their psychic threads to hold him in place, only to find out that it Gohan is now unaffected by the technique. Gohan kills Bido and Bujin each in one hit. Bojack is desperate and Zangya is frozen in fear of Gohan's unleashed power. As Gohan charges at them, Bojack kills Zangya by shooting an energy blast through her to kill Gohan. Gohan dodges the attack and stamps his fist into Bojack's stomach out of his back. As a last duel, Bojack powers up his Galactic Buster and Gohan prepares his Super Kamehameha. The energies clash together, creating a blinding light through the street. In the blinding light, Gohan and Bojack go headfirst into each other, and Gohan punches Bojack clean through his stomach, killing him. Gohan, Future Trunks, and Krillin are at the hospital, healing from their injuries. The news says that it is Mr. Satan who saved the Earth, so Krillin and Oolong makes fun of Mr. Satan about how he gets credit for saving the world while they are at the hospital too, and say other things about him in general. The movie ends with Piccolo and Vegeta shown on top of the roof in isolation. Timeline placement This movie takes place several months after Cell's defeat in the Cell GamesDaizenshuu 6, 1995 (episode 191), in between episode 194 after Future Trunks kills Future Cell but before Goku and King Kai head to Grand Kai's planet. The reason why Future Trunks is back is mentioned by Bulma, who states that he came back to inform them that he had defeated the Androids in his timeline. This also fits because Future Trunks is shown about to go back to see them right before facing Future Cell. Releases Bojack Unbound was originally released in North America and Europe by FUNimation on August 17, 2004, on VHS and DVD. FUNimation remade this movie and released it along with Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! on February 10, 2009. FUNimation released this movie again along with The Return of Cooler, Super Android 13!, and Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan on December 6, 2011. However, these are the same discs as on the double (triple for Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan) features. In 2015, Bojack Unbound will once again be re-released along with DBZ Movies 1-13 in the Dragon Ball Z: Complete Movie Collection in DVD and Blu-ray format. No release date has been made yet. Dragonball Z Movie 4 Pack 2.jpg|Double feature DBZ Movies 6-9.png|Movie 4 Pack 81WjbJqnOlL. SL1500 .jpg|Dragon Ball Z Complete Movie Collection 811RHx3UHPL. SL1500 .jpg|Dragon Ball Z Complete Movie Collection Back Cover Cast Characters Heroes *Goku *Gohan *Future Trunks *Vegeta *Piccolo *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan Villains *Bojack *Zangya *Bido *Bujin *Kogu Other *Chi-Chi *Bulma *Baby Trunks *Master Roshi *Chiaotzu *Oolong *Puar *Mr. Satan *King Kai *Bubbles *Gregory Minor *X.S. Cash *Doskoi *Monty *Udo *Sky Dragon *Man-Wolf Battles *Gohan vs. Udo *Future Trunks (Base/2nd Grade Super Saiyan) vs. Tien *Piccolo vs. Krillin *Doskoi vs. Sky Dragon *Krillin vs. Zangya *Future Trunks (Base/2nd Grade Super Saiyan) vs. Kogu (Base/Full Power) *Gohan vs. Bujin *Future Trunks (2nd Grade Super Saiyan) vs. Bojack *Tien vs. Bujin *Yamcha vs. Bido & Zangya *Gohan (Super Saiyan) vs. Zangya, Bido & Bujin *Piccolo vs. Bojack *Future Trunks (2nd Grade Super Saiyan) vs. Bojack, Bujin & Bido *Vegeta (2nd Grade Super Saiyan) vs. Bojack (Base/Full Power) *Future Trunks (2nd Grade Super Saiyan) vs. Zangya, Bujin and Bojack (Full Power) *Gohan (Super Saiyan) vs. Bojack (Full Power), Bujin, Zangya, & Bido *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Bojack (Full Power), Bujin, & Bido Techniques used *Tri-Beam - Used by Tien while facing Future Trunks in the Intergalactic Tournament, to no effect. *Sky Zapper - Some of the Sky Zapper kicks are used by Zangya to easily defeat Krillin. *Miracle Knee! - Used by Mr. Satan several times in an attempt to avoid fighting against the Z-Fighters and later on Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers by pretending he was suffering from stomach pains, though it failed due to the insistence of promoter of Intergalactic World Tournament that Mr. Satan fight and later not wanting to disappoint his fans. *Full Power Energy Ball - Used by Kogu when confronting Future Trunks. Later used by Bojack in an attempt to kill Gohan. *Devilish Blade - Used by Kogu during his fight against Future Trunks, but the sword was shattered by when Future Trunks turns Super Saiyan. *Psychic Blaze - Used by Bujin in an attempt to kill Gohan, but the young Saiyan counters it with his ki. *Wild Sense - Used by Bujin to knock Tien unconscious. Later used by Full Power Bojack while engaging Super Saiyan Gohan. *Quick Revenge - Used by Zangya in combination with Bido to knock Yamcha unconscious. *Brave Gatling - Used by Bido while engaging a Super Saiyan Gohan. The blasts are deflected, destroying the ceiling of the Battle Ground. *Vicious Drive - Used by Zangya in combination with Bido and Bujin to knock Super Saiyan Gohan to the ground. *Underground Energy Ball - Used by Bido against a grounded Gohan, doing considerable damage. *Finger Beam - Used by Bido, Bujin and Zangya on a grounded Gohan, forcing the young Super Saiyan to revert to his base form. *Special Beam Cannon - Used by Piccolo to deflect Bojack's Full Power Energy Ball aiming towards Gohan. *Grand Smasher - Used by Bojack several times while fighting the Z Fighters. *Trap Shooter - Attempted to use by Bojack to finish off a defeated Piccolo, but is interrupted by Future Trunks. *Continuous Energy Bullet - Used by Future Trunks to attack Bojack. The blasts are blocked by Bojack's Psycho Barrier. Later used by Vegeta and Bojack while engaging each other. *Psycho Barrier - Used by Bojack to defend himself from Future Trunks' energy barrage. *Psycho Thread - First used by Bujin, later by Bido and Zangya, to ensnare Future Trunks and Gohan, and drain their energy. Later has no effect against Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. *Explosive Wave - Used by an arriving Vegeta to destroy the building Bujin and Bido are standing on. Later used by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan to repel Bojack's henchmen. *Chaotic Tyrant - Used by Bojack to attack Vegeta, knocking him through a building. *Galactic Blow - Used by a transformed Bojack to defeat Future Trunks. *Galactic Tyrant - Partly used by Full Power Bojack against Gohan trapped by Psycho Thread. *Bear Hug - Used by Bojack to torture a defeated Gohan. Interrupted by Goku. *Instant Transmission - Used by Goku to attack Bojack, releasing Gohan from his Bear Hug. *Quiet Rage - Used in a similar sense by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan to kill Bujin and Bido. *Dirty Criminal - Used by Bojack to execute Zangya in an attempt to land a surprise attack on Gohan. *Galactic Buster - Used by Bojack in an attempt to kill Gohan, but it is countered by Gohan's Super Kamehameha. *Super Kamehameha - Used by Gohan to counter Bojack's Galactic Buster, leaving enough time to finish Bojack off. Reception The movie was released in theaters in Japan on July 10th 1993 and was part of a double feature alongside Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: N-cha! From Penguin Village with Love. It grossed a total of ¥1.31 billion (US $12.2 million) and was the 13th highest grossing movie of the year domestically. http://www.eiren.org/toukei/1993.html Trivia *It was the last movie for the voice actor of Master Roshi, Kōhei Miyauchi, who died two years later. *The poster for the movie shows Goku using the Kamehameha, but he does not use it at all in the movie. *During the early parts of the tournament, Sky Dragon can be seen. This character comes from the Dragon Ball filler episode "Goku vs. Sky Dragon", making him a rare example of a filler character from Dragon Ball appearing in Dragon Ball Z. Similarly, a fighter similar to Man-Wolf is also seen fighting in the tournament. *During the early portion of the movie, at the first part of the tournament, a person in the stands can be seen wearing a shirt that says "The Super Saiyan" on it. *The way that Master Roshi identified females in this movie parodied the Terminator. Text is also clearly visible in his glasses. *At the end of the preliminary round, when Piccolo wins, the announcer says that he has advanced to the semi finals but Piccolo had advanced to the quarter finals. *The cards in the Other World had Emperor Pilaf, Mai, and Shu on them. Along with a brief Frieza Saga flashback Bulma has, this is one of their two brief cameos in Dragon Ball Z. *Similar to the movie Super Android 13!, this is one of the few movies to have a swear uttered by one of the characters retained in the English version (Future Trunks exclaims "What the hell are you?!" when encountering Kogu). **Both movies also end with Piccolo and Vegeta in isolation, with the two shown on the roof of the hospital this time. *In the manga and anime episode, Future Trunks is last seen with short hair, but it is long again in the movie. It is possible that Future Trunks spent a year or so in his timeline helping to rebuild society and then returned to the present timeline, which would explain his hair being longer. *Kogu and Zangya were never referred to by name during the whole movie. *The 18th Shunsuke Kikuchi music package for the franchise starts here. The cues were designated "M16XX" codes, and this package would make its series debut in Gohan Goes to High School. Gallery References Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball Z films